Pirate Captain
The title of Captain is the title given to the person in charge of a ship at sea, either pirate, marine, or civilian. The rank of a marine officer who commands a ship should not be necessary Captain (Taisa), it may be higher (up to Fleet Admiral), or, on small ships, lower. Any officer below the rank of Taisa who commands a ship, is addressed as "captain" while aboard that ship, by naval custom. The ship's captain also may be referred to as the Skipper. Pirate Captains Pirate Captains are the ones who are at the very head of a Pirate crew. Pirating captains also tend to be the mightiest members of their crew, and most of them tend to exploit their strength even over their own subordinates to ensure loyalty; though not necessarily, as anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership or even as a founding member. All major decisions are made by them. List of Pirate Captains * Monkey D. Luffy (Straw Hat Pirates) * Alvida (Alvida Pirates (former), Second captain of the Buggy Pirates) * Shanks (Red Hair Pirates) * Buggy (Buggy Pirates) * Kuro (Black Cat Pirates, before and after disguising as Kaya's butler "Kurahadol") * Don Krieg (Don Krieg's Pirate Armada) * Brogy (Giant Pirate Warrior Band) * Dorry (Giant Pirate Warrior Band) * Yurikah (Tulip Pirates) * Montblanc Cricket (Unnamed crew (former); Saruyama Alliance leader) * Masira and Shoujou (One portion of the Saruyama Alliance each) * Foxy (Foxy Pirates) * Mikazuki (Big Helmet Pirates) * Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard Pirates) * Macro (Macro Fishman Pirates) * Lola (Rolling Pirates) * Capone Bege (Firetank Pirates) * Jewelry Bonney (Bonney Pirates) * Eustass Kid (Kid Pirates) * Scratchmen Apoo (On Air Pirates) * Basil Hawkins (Hawkins Pirates) * Urouge (Fallen Monk Pirates) * X. Drake (Drake Pirates) * Trafalgar Law (Heart Pirates) * Boa Hancock (Kuja Pirates) * Doma * Makugai * Decalvan Brothers * Squardo * Oars Jr. * Whitey Bay * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Epoida * Blondie * Karma * Amadov * Palms * Andre * Zodia * Hangan * Rush * Wallem * Brocca * Choi * Ninth * Agsilly * Julius * Kinga * Arthur * Pavlik * GreatMichael * Baggaley * Brew * Zucca * Kechatch * Cands * Vitan * Reforte * Happygun * Sleepy * Colscon * Forliewbs * Nosgarl * Brownbeard * Kaido * Big Mom * Caribou and Coribou (Caribou Pirates) Deceased Pirate Captains * Gol D. Roger (Roger Pirates) * Puppuu (Piggy Pirates) * Bellamy (Bellamy Pirates) * Yorki (First captain of the Rumbar Pirates) * Edward Newgate (Whitebeard Pirates) * John * Fisher Tiger (First captain of the Sunny Pirates) * Bluejam (Bluejam Pirates) Arrested Pirate Captains * Arlong (Arlong Pirates) * Billy (Yes Pirates) * Shiki (Golden Lion Pirates) * Dias (Acumate Pirates) * Demalo Black (Impostor Straw Hat Pirates) * Albion * Lip Doughty Former Pirate Captains * Usopp (Usopp's Pirates) * Jango (Second captain of the Black Cat Pirates) * Zeff (Cook Pirates) * Jinbe (Second captain of the Sunny Pirates) * Wapol (Wapol Pirates) * Kiba (Fanged Toad Pirates) * Brook (Second captain of the Rumbar Pirates) * Gekko Moriah (Unnamed crew was massacred (implied to be by Kaido of the Yonkou), Thriller Bark) * Jean Bart * Portgas D. Ace (Spade Pirates) Filler Captains * Galley (Crescent Moon Pirates) * Barbarossa (Barbar Pirates) * Whetton (Whetton's Pirates) * Puzzle (Phoenix Pirates) * Largo (Amigo Pirates) * Joke (Joke's Pirates) * Bayan (Bayan's Pirates) * Zap Bayan's Pirates) * Ganzack (Ganzack Pirates) * Woonan (Woonan's Pirates) * El Drago (El Drago Pirates) * Bear King (Trump Siblings) * Honey Queen (Trump Siblings) * Pin Joker (Trump Siblings) * Skunk One (Trump Siblings) * Boo Jack (Trump Siblings) * Gasparde (Gasparde's Pirates) * Willy (Willy's Pirates) * Bigalo (Bigalo Pirates) * Brief (Moustache Pirates) * Omatsuri (Red Arrow Pirates) Trivia *Supernova, Eustass Kid has a nickname of "Captain". *In real life, captains of pirate crews were often elected to their posts by a ship's crew. Even if they owned the ship, if the captain fell out of favor with her crew, another could be elected without notice. Sometimes, bad captains were even murdered. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Captains Category:List Category:Occupations